wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 4
Sejm konwokacyjny w kilka dni później został otwarty, na którym, jak przewidywał Ketling, powołano do laski pana Chrapowickiego, naówczas podkomorzego smoleńskiego, a późniejszego wojewodę witebskiego. Ponieważ chodziło tylko o wyznaczenie terminu elekcji i ustanowienie wyższego kapturu, a intrygi rozmaitych partii nie mogły w takich sprawach znaleźć dla siebie pola, przeto konwokacja dosyć zapowiadała się spokojnie. W samym początku zaburzyła ją tylko nieco materia rugów. Bo gdy poseł Ketling podał w wątpliwość prawomocność wyboru pana pisarza bielskiego i jego kolegi księcia Bogusława Radziwiłła, zaraz jakiś potężny głos spomiędzy arbitrów zakrzyknął: „Zdrajca! cudzoziemski urzędnik!" Za tym głosem poszły i inne; przyłączyli się do nich takoż niektórzy posłowie i niespodzianie sejm rozpadł się na dwie strony, z których jedna chciała panów posłów bielskich rugować, druga zaś uznać ich wybór. Zgodzono się wreszcie na sąd, który sprawę załagodził i wybór przyznał. Niemniej był to jednak cios dla księcia koniuszego bardzo dotkliwy; bo już to samo, że rozważano, czy książę godnym jest zasiąść w izbie, to samo, że przypomniano coram publico wszystkie jego z czasów wojny szwedzkiej zdrady i przeniewierstwa — okryło go świeżą hańbą w oczach Rzeczypospolitej i podkopało z gruntu wszystkie jego ambitne zamiary. Liczył on bowiem, że gdy stronnictwa kondeuszowe, neuburskie i lotaryńskie, nie licząc innych pomniejszych, wzajem sobie będą przeszkadzać, wybór łatwo może paść na krajowca. Duma zaś i pochlebcy mówili mu, że gdyby się to miało zdarzyć, to tym krajowcem nie mógłby być kto inny, jeno pan najwyższym jeniuszem obdarzony, najpotężniejszy i z najznakomitszego rodu, a inaczej mówiąc— on sam. Trzymając więc rzeczy do czasu w tajemnicy, porozciągał już poprzednio niewody na Litwie, a teraz właśnie rozpoczął zastawiać sieć w Warszawie, gdy nagle spostrzegł, że zaraz z początku mu ją przerwano i uczyniono dziurę tak wielką, że wszystkie ryby ujść nią łatwo mogły. Zgrzytał też zębami przez cały czas sądu, a gdy na Ketlingu, jako na pośle, nie mógł zemsty wywrzeć, ogłosił między swymi dworzanami nagrodę temu, kto mu wskaże owego arbitra, który pierwszy po Ketlingowym wniosku zakrzyknął: „Zdrajca i przedawczyk!" Pan Zagłoba zbyt był znany, aby jego nazwisko długo mogło pozostać ukryte. Zresztą nie taił się wcale. Jakoż książę zawrzał jeszcze bardziej, ale i stropił się niemało, usłyszawszy, że mu na wstręcie staje mąż tak popularny, na którego strach było się porywać. Wiedział o tej swojej mocy i pan Zagłoba, bo gdy z początku pogróżki zaczęły latać, ozwał się raz na wielkim zgromadzeniu szlacheckim : — Nie wiem, jeśliby to komu było bezpieczno, gdyby tu jeden włos miał mi spaść z głowy. Elekcja niedaleko, a gdy się sto tysięcy braterskich szabel zbierze, łatwo się jakoweś bigosowanie może uczynić... Słowa te doszły do księcia, który tylko wargi zagryzł i uśmiechnął się wzgardliwie, ale w duszy pomyślał, że pan Zagłoba ma słuszność. Na drugi dzień odmienił też widocznie względem starego rycerza zamiary, bo gdy na uczcie u księcia krajczego ktoś począł o nim mówić, Bogusław rzekł : — Wielce mi jest niechętny, jako słyszałem, ów szlachcic, ale ja się tak w ludziach rycerskich kocham, że choćby mi i dalej szkodzić nie przestał, zawsze go będę miłował. A w tydzień później powtórzył to samo wręcz panu Zagłobie, gdy się u pana hetmana wielkiego, Sobieskiego, spotkali. Panu Zagłobie, lubo twarz zachował spokojną i pełną fantazji, zabiło nieco serce w piersi na widok księcia, bo to był przecie pan o daleko sięgających rękach i ludojad, którego się wszyscy obawiali. Ten zaś odezwał się do niego przez cały stół: — Mości panie Zagłoba, doszło już do mnie, żeś waćpan, chociażeś nie poseł, chciał mnie niewinnego z sejmu rugować, ale ja to waćpanu po chrześcijańsku przebaczam i promocją, jeśli kiedy będzie trzeba, służyć nie omieszkam. — Przy konstytucji tylko stawałem — odrzekł Zagłoba — co szlachcic czynić powinien; quod attinet protekcji, to w moim wieku podobno boska najpotrzebniejsza, bo mi pod dziewięćdziesiąt lat. — Piękny wiek, jeśli był tak cnotliwy, jak długi, o czym zresztą wcale wątpić nie chcę. — Służyłem ojczyźnie i swemu panu, obcych bogów nie szukając. Książę zmarszczył się nieco: — Służyłeś waszmość i przeciw mnie; wiem o tym. Ale niechże będzie już zgoda między nami. Wszystko to zapomniane, nawet i to, żeś cudzą, prywatną zawiść contra me protegował. Z tamtym prześladowcą mam jeszcze jakoweś rachunki, ale waszmości rękę wyciągam i przyjaźń ofiaruję. — Chudym tylko pachołek i za wysoka to dla mnie amicycja. Musiałbym się do niej wspinać lub podskakiwać, a to już na starość trudno. Jeśli zaś wasza książęca mość mówisz o rachunkach z panem Kmicicem, moim przyjacielem, tedy radziłbym z serca tej arytmetyki poniechać. — Proszę, a czemu to? — spytał książę. — Bo cztery w arytmetyce są działania. Owóż, lubo pan Kmicic fortunę ma zacną, przecie mucha to w porównaniu do waszej książęcej, więc na dzielenie pan Kmicic nie przystanie; mnożeniem sam się zajmuje; odjąć sobie niczego nie pozwoli; mógłby chyba coś dodać, a nie wiem, czybyś wasza książęca mość był na to łakomy. Jakkolwiek Bogusław ćwiczony był w szermierce na słowa, jednak czy to wywód pana Zagłoby, czy jego zuchwałość zdumiała go tak dalece, że języka w gębie zapomniał. Przytomnym poczęły się brzuchy trząść ze śmiechu, a pan Sobieski roześmiał się na całe gardło i rzekł: — Stary to zbarażczyk! Umie ciąć szablą, ale i na języki gracz nie lada! Lepiej go zostawić w spokoju. Jakoż Bogusław widząc, że na nieprzejednanego trafił, nie próbował więcej pana Zagłoby skaptować, tylko począwszy z kim innym rozmowę, ciskał od czasu do czasu złe spojrzenia przez stół na starego rycerza. Ale pan hetman Sobieski rozochocił się i mówił dalej: — Mistrz z was, panie bracie, mistrz prawdziwy. Znaleźliście też kiedy równego sobie w tej Rzeczypospolitej? — W szabli — odpowiedział zadowolony z pochwały Zagłoba -Wołodyjowski mnie doszedł. A i Kmicica poduczyłem też nieźle. To rzekłszy zerknął na Bogusława, ale ten udał, że nie słyszy, i rozmawiał pilnie z sąsiadem. — Ba! — rzekł hetman. -Wołodyjowskiego nieraz przy robocie widziałem i ręczyłbym za niego, choćby o losy całego chrześcijaństwa chodziło. Szkoda, że w takiego żołnierza jakoby piorun uderzył. — A co mu się stało? — spytał Sarbiewski, miecznik ciechanowiecki. — Dziewka mu umiłowana w drodze, w Częstochowie, zmarła — odpowiedział Zagłoba — i to najgorzej, że znikąd nie mogę dowiedzieć się, gdzie on się teraz znajduje? — Przez Bóg! — zawołał na to pan Warszycki, kasztelan krakowski. -Toż ja ciągnąc do Warszawy napotkałem go w drodze również tu jadącego i przyznał mi się, że obrzydziwszy ten świat i jego vanitates, na Mons regius się wybiera, aby w modlitwie i rozmyślaniach stroskanego żywota dokończyć. Zagłoba porwał się za resztki czupryny. — Kamedułą został, jak mi Bóg miły! — zakrzyknął w największej desperacji. Jakoż wiadomość pana kasztelana na wszystkich niemałe uczyniła wrażenie. Pan Sobieski, który żołnierzy kochał, a sam najlepiej wiedział, jak ojczyzna takich potrzebuje, zmartwił się wielce i po chwili rzekł: — Wolnej woli ludzkiej i chwale boskiej niepodobna się oponować, ale szkoda jest i trudno mam ukryć waszmościom, że mi żal. Ze szkoły księcia Jeremiego to był żołnierz, przeciw każdemu nieprzyjacielowi wyborny, a już przeciw ordzie i hultajstwu niezrównany. Ledwie kilku jest takich w stepach zagończyków, jako to między Kozakami pan Piwo, a w kompucie pan Ruszczyc; ale i ci Wołodyjowskiego nie doszli. — Szczęście, że czasy jakoś spokojniejsze — odrzekł pan miecznik ciechanowiecki — i że pogaństwo wiernie traktatów podhajeckich dotrzymuje, wymożonych niezwyciężonym mieczem mojego dobrodzieja. Tu skłonił się miecznik panu Sobieskiemu, ów zaś uradował się w sercu z publicznej pochwały i odpowiedział: — W pierwszym rzędzie boska to dobroć pozwoliła mi się wonczas położyć na progu Rzeczypospolitej i nieprzyjaciela nieco pokąsać, a w drugim, dobrych żołnierzów na wszystko gotowa rezolucja. Że chan rad by traktatów dotrzymać, to wiem; ale w samym Krymie przeciw chanowi są zaburzenia, a białogrodzka orda wcale go nie słucha. Odebrałem właśnie wiadomość, że owo się tam na granicy mołdawskiej chmury zbierają i że zagony wejść mogą; kazałem też pilnie nasłuchiwać na szlakach, ale mi żołnierzy niesporo. Co gdzie przyrzucę, to w innym miejscu dziura się czyni. Zwłaszcza mi praktyków — znających ordzińskie sposoby — brak i przeto tak żałuję Wołodyjowskiego. Na to Zagłoba odjął od skroni pięści, którymi sobie głowę ściskał, i zakrzyknął: — Ależ on kamedułą nie zostanie, choćbym miał na Montem regium zajazd uczynić i siłą go odjąć! Dla Boga! jutro zaraz do niego się udam. Przecie może mojej perswazji posłucha, a nie, to do księdza prymasa pójdę, do jenerała kamedułów! choćbym też do Rzymu miał jechać — pojadę. Nie chcę ja chwale bożej ujmować, ale co z niego za kameduła, kiedy jemu i włosy na brodzie nie rosną. Tyle, co u mnie na pięści ! Jak mi Bóg miły! On i mszy nie potrafi nigdy zaśpiewać, a jeśli i zaśpiewa, to szczury z klasztoru pouciekają, bo będą myślały, że koczur miauczy wesele odprawując. Waszmościowie, wybaczcie, że mówię, co żal na język przyniesie! Gdybym miał syna, to bym go tak nie miłował, jako tego chłopa miłowałem. Bóg z nim! Bóg z nim! Żeby choć bernardynem został, ale kamedułą! Nie może z tego nic być, jako żyw tu siedzę! Jutro zaraz do księdza prymasa zastukam, aby mi dał listy do przeora. — Œlubów przecie nie mógł jeszcze wykonać — wtrącił pan marszałek— ale go waszmość nie naglij, żeby się właśnie nie zaciął, a i z tym się trzeba rachować, czy się wola boska w jego intencji nie objawiła? — Wola boska? Wola boska nie przychodzi nagle, jako i stare przysłowie mówi, że co nagle, to po diable. Miałaby być wola boska, to bym był z dawna inklinację w nim dostrzegł, a on był nie ksiądz, jeno dragon. Gdyby pełnym rozumem władnąc, takowe postanowienie w spokoju i z rozmysłem uczynił, nic bym nie mówił; ale wola boska nie uderza na człeka w desperacji, jako właśnie raróg na cyrankę. Nie będę go naglił. Nim pójdę, dobrze pierwej sobie ułożę, co mu mam powiedzieć, aby się od razu nie zlisił; ale w Bogunadzieja! Konfidował zawsze żołnierzysko więcej memu dowcipowi niż swemu; tuszę, że i teraz tak będzie, chyba że się całkiem odmienił. Pan Wołodyjowski 04